redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle
Summary Official Synopsis Underground in the kingdom of Malkariss, Mattimeo and his friends see the slaves building a huge city. Brave Tess refuses to be a slave and Mattimeo is brutally attacked when he tries to save her from punishment. The slaves are thrown into a dank cell. Matthias unravels the last secret of the Loamhedge parchment and finds the way into Malkariss-- the Old Rabbit's amulet is the key to enter! Redwall Abbey is also successfully fighting back with Martin's Ghost and adds a new friend to its ranks in the form of Stryk Redkite, an enormous but injured kite-bird who crashes to earth nearby. Cornflower repairs her wing-- and gains a formidable ally. While Slagar and Malkariss deal for power, Matthias and friends descend the honeycomb passages into the kingdom. A fierce battle ensues in which Log-a-Log saves Matthias' life, but is mortally injured. To prevent more bloodshed Matthias challenges the rats to bring forth their champion for him to fight-- none other than the ferocious Wearet-- the Slavemaster. Everybody's fate now hangs on the outcome of a paw-to-paw fight between the monster and Matthias the Warrior. Differences from Mattimeo *In the book, it is Sister May who tends to Stryk Redkite, not Cornflower. *Slagar leads his small army of Blackrobes, whereas in the book, he and Nadaz both go. *In the episode, Slagar is seen taking the torches from their holders, not Nadaz. *Before Matthias and company make it to the ledge, Slagar stays, and watches the battle. In the book, Slagar keeps on running and he finds a place to hide. *In the book, Log-a-Log is mortally wounded by a random Blackrobe soldier instead of being killed by Slagar. Featurettes Segments include: *"Medicine" *"Medieval Herbalist/Doctor" *"Redwall Trivia: the true identity of Slagar the Slaver is?" *"Character Spotlight: Slagar" *"Ask the Author: Brian Jacques - How did you come up with the Redwall Characters?" *Brian Jacques transcript: :(introduction) Hello, I'm Brian Jacques and welcome to Redwall. When we last saw Slagar, had he made it to the city of Malkariss with his slaves. Matthias also reached the underground kingdom. But will he be able to enter? Will Martin the Warrior's ghost be able to keep Ironbeak and his allies out of Redwall? Stay tuned to find out my friends. :(on medicine) Medicine, doctors, men are constantly coming up with new recipes for cures. New drugs, wonder drugs, things - they all go back to this, they all go back to nature. To herbs, to things that people knew about in times long ago. And the herbs were widely used at Redwall. :If I could go into some friendly little old mouse, and he would make me something to settle me stomach, like "I'll do you some dandelion and burdock for that little scratch you've got there. We've got some sanicle." Sanicle is a wonderful herb for healing, put that on. Be better than rolling your sleeve up and you see this injection coming your way wouldn't it? I think I'd soon have the medieval doctor actually. :(on Slagar) I've got a secret for ya: Chickenhound wasn't gone. In Mossflower, Chickenhound, being a healer fox, healed himself. He stayed out in the forests. And his face, even though he lived, was horribly disfigured by the snake's bite. So, Chickenhound wore a silken harlequin mask of many colors. And he became Slagar the Cruel, the slave trader, and the robber. :(on how he came up with the characters) Well, some of them came from the imagination, but some of them are people I've known in my life. And it's an author's job to observe the human condition, as well as the animal condition. I could look at my little dog and think he's somebody else. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2